Currency
Currency is a medium of exchange used by two parties to exchange goods or services for a good that may be universally exchanged for other goods or services. In RuneScape there are many different types of currencies used by different races, nations, and peoples; as well as many theories about in-character currency to go along with them. Currencies of Different Locations *Most parts of Gielinor - Gold coins. *Karamjan Tribes - Trading sticks. *TzHaar City - Tokkul. *Morytania - Gold coins are used across much of this region, but the region also uses: **Darkmeyer notes (used in Darkmeyer). **Blood tithes (as a form of tax paid by humans). **Ecto-Tokens (paid for passage into Port Phasmatys). *Daemonheim - Rusty coins within the dungeon, Tokens outside. *Morge Camp - Crunchy claw token. *Mazcab - Teci. *Wushanko Isles - Chimes, Taijitu. While there are other types of currency in role-play, these on the list are the top noticeable ones in lore. There are also Player-made currencies, where a group has their own currency of bones, woods, or ores. Currency Systems Here we will explain the system of currency and how they work. Standard System The Standard system mimics the system of currency directly from the lore, the majority being gold coins. While there are a list of other currency like Chimes and Tokkul. The way this system work depends on the role-player. The pricing of this system is based off the in-game value of the item when bought in store, not the Grand Exchange. Example: A beer cost around two gold coins, which mean in role-play, it would cost the same amount as stated in-game. Other currency are also effected by this system, such as those listed above. If one were to sell an item from, Daemeonheim, they should consider it's value on how much it would be worth. Of course some role-players choose to base the item's price on their high alchemy option. Tibby System The "Tibby" system is a system of currency that attempts to involve more realistic choices for mediums of exchange, those notably being gold, silver, and copper coins. The system is a 1/10/100 base, meaning that one gold coin is worth ten silver coins, with one silver coin is worth ten copper coins, and one gold coin is roughly worth one hundred copper coins. It is called the "Tibby" system because the idea was first put forward by the role-player known as Tibby. This system is probably still effective to this day. It is unknown if the system effect other region, but it could be assumed it does as this system is meant to be more realistic towards the in-game one. Accepted Lore * In Grim Tales, it is revealed that coins have more intricate designs imprinted on their faces. * In Dimension of Disaster, the coin can be investigated, revealing that it has a head with a profile image of King Roald and a tail that shows the coin's value - 1 gp, the same as a normal coin. ** It is known that Varrock gold bar also has a symbol of the city's logo, which might mean each gold bar are made with certain city's logo. * According to Gypsy Aris, in the 4th age, coins were made of silver. * Tokkul were revealed to have the living essence of deceased Tzhaar in them, essentially making them compressed pieces of living beings in constant agony. It could mean it is no longer used in lore, with the city attempting to avoid using them as currency after finding this out. ** Of course, this is only a speculation as they never said how they would fix the problem. * The Wushanko isles all use chimes as their currency as seen so far in lore, with the addition of Taijitu as a high-value secondary currency. They are also known for recognizing barter as a method of currency, as they regularly exchange goods with western people in return for other goods. * Noted items can be traded in as currency, this works like checks, trader A will give trader B a noted currency of 50 swords, trader B has to go to the bank and turn it in, where the said 50 swords will be taken from trader A's bank and into trader B's. * Currency is not easy to obtain, nor is it hard. While a normal worker might make only 50 coins a week, one must remember that doesn't make the person poor. In fact, calculating through medieval time and the prices of items in-game, 50 coins a week is decently fair for the time period. * The price that is followed for a role-play usually varies in either the in-game value of said item, or high alch spell value. ** The in-game value does make sense as a beer cost 2 gold coins in game. High Alch value would also make sense as the said beer is worth 1 coin, and the spell is meant to change the item into coins. Debated Lore * From the mention of the cold coins design, it is unknown, but safe to assume, if all gold coins from other regions have the faces of their leaders/kings, or if it all have the same design. Common Mistakes * The Grand exchange price within the game should not be taken seriously. Should these prices actually be real, the economy of Gieinor would be in major trouble. That being said, like stated above, the Grand Exchange exists in lore, just not with the price people would assume it to be. Category:Guides Category:Roleplay Basics